Naruto: the Vampire Slayer
by RockNation
Summary: Adopted from Suna-Puppet-Master, This Story is based after a fight with Madara. Naruto is sent to an Alternate Dimension. Please R&R let me know how I'm doing! Rating is for flexibility. May be later Lemons. This story is AU, so it will not really follow the canon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

"Demon Release: Rasen Shuriken." screamed Naruto as he threw his most powerful attack at the momentarily stunned Madara Uchiha, the attack hit and envelop the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke previously defeated by him.

"This is the end of you Madara, it may have cost me the use of y chakra but it was worth it." said Naruto as he looked over his burned hands, the attack he had just use was powerful but it had a high price, the attack burned all of his tenketsu points to the point that he no longer could mold even a bit of his chakra, after this fight he would be just a civilian…well a civilian with a demon on his belly but a civilian none the less.

"Ahh." screamed Madara as the attack finally died down, what Naruto saw made his gasp a little, Madara's body was completely shredded,, the only thing remaining was his torso and half his face.

"I can't…believe…that my…Moon Eye Plan…was stopped…by a lowly Genin…" said Madara as he used his remaining eye to glare at the blonde.

"But…even thou…you have…defeated me here…you won't…get to brag or…enjoy it…KAMUI." Madara screamed the last part as his remaining eye change into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto didn't even have time to react as he was sucked into a portal that appeared behind him. The portal disappeared that was the last time anyone in the elemental countries was ever going to hear of their blonde savior.

"Hahaha totally worth it." said Madara as his eye change back to his normal empty black, the last of his chakra and will used up to defeat his most annoying enemy.

Inside the Portal

Naruto was swirling around in a world of white, Naruto laid back and started slipping into unconsciousness as his body started to dissolve, he was about to succumb to death when he felt a swirling of power coming from the seal on his belly. He lifted his shirt to see his seal burning bright red.

"Ok this is getting weird." said Naruto as his belly suddenly exploded in a flash of red energy, forcing Naruto shielded his eyes with his hand, when the light had vanished Naruto removed his hand to see the Kyuubi in all his wonder standing…or floating in front of him.

"So…you come here often?" joked Naruto as he saw the huge scowl on the demon lords face. Kyuubi just snarled and growled.

"Quit with the funny runt…now that your about to die, I'm here to offer one last gift." said the Kyuubi, Naruto stared at it in surprise for a few seconds until he spoke.

"Why…I thought you enjoy watching me vanish into nothingness." said Naruto, the Kyuubi grinned and started to shrink down to the size of a horse.

"I month ago I would have loved nothing more that to watch you burn, but now…you have redeem me, you ended the life of a man that manage to control and make a puppet out of me and for that I will grant you a gift." said the Kyuubi.

"What kind of gift." said Naruto, the demon fox just smiled and took a sitting position, Naruto did the same, his body returning to normal when the Kyuubi popped out of him.

"The gift I will give you is a new life…" said Kyuubi, Naruto was about to ask what he meant but was silence by the demon lord.

"I want to tell you a story runt…in the beginning there were many pure demons, we were called The Old Ones, which by the way, not very flattering." said the Kyuubi as it chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

"You…made…a joke, holy shit I really am dying." said Naruto as he laugh at the scowl on Kyuubi's face.

"Anyway…we all lived in the same dimension, there we all ruled and fought to our hearts content, we were worshiped as gods by lesser demons, but somehow we lost claim over that world…some of the old ones died by each others hand, others were driven of the dimension but some of us simple got bored of the constant fighting and decided to leave on out own, I and the other Biju used to be one entity…We were Jubi and he along with a couple more were worshipped as gods even by the Old Ones." said the Kyuubi, he saw that Naruto was too intrigue by his story to talk so he kept going.

"Now that dimension we used to call ours is home to others species the most dominant being the humans, so gift to you is that instead of leaving you in these nothing to die, I will use my power to sent you there." said the Kyuubi, then he stood and slammed all of his tails down on Naruto's body caused a massive amount of energy to enveloped the blonde, when it cleared the energy had burned off Naruto's clothing, he looked the same as before but his whisker marks looked more faded and his wild blonde hair had red highlight on it.

"What did you do to me." said Naruto in a pissed off voice. The Kyuubi laughed before he backed away and grew in size again.

"I gave you some gift so you could survive in this new world, since you can't no longer use chakra I gave your muscle mass a boost, you are now as strong as ten men, as fast a Chunin ninja and gave you better reflexes and senses I also implanted in your brain some of languages that world uses I also left you with your regeneration ability, just cause I know how much you enjoy getting hurt." said the Kyuubi as he used his tail to open up two portals one next to Naruto and another next to him.

"What will you do." said Naruto, the Kyuubi grinned and pointed to the portal next to him.

"I am going to go and find myself a nice little hell dimension to conquer and wait for my brothers to find me so we can once again become a god." said the Kyuubi as it laughed at the look on Naruto's face.

"Now Naruto go…and live." said the Kyuubi as it used his tail to push Naruto into the portal, Naruto yelped for a few seconds before looking at the demon lord in the eyes and mouthing a simple 'THANK YOU".

"Your welcome little Naruto…Now I just wish I could see you face when you come upon your first vampire." said the Kyuubi jokingly, after a few more seconds on laughing the demon lord jumped through his portal.

Sunnydale Middle of the Night

"Damn Vamps." said Buffy as she kicked one of the five vampires that were attacking her in the chest, she spin and kicked another one in the privates and used her stake to kill the third.

"So you guys get serious or what?" asked Buffy as she punch the first vampire in the face and elbow the fifth on the face, she was about to kill it when her hands were grabbed by the second and fourth vampires. The first and the fifth started punching her in the face and stomach.

"So slayer, what happen to all that bravado you had before." said the first vampire, he had long black hair and for some reason he had a guitar strapped to his back. All the vampires threw Buffy against a wall and stood in front of her preparing to strike. They were about to jump on her when a huge explosion went off behind them, sending them flying all around the cemetery.

"Whoa, that sure was lucky." said Buffy as she stood up and peak over the new grater that had formed on the place the explosion happened, when she peaked she saw that on the center of the grater was a young man, he had blonde hear with red streaks and…he was naked.

"Ok…it's raining men." said Buffy, she was about to jump in to the crater but was stopped by the punch that sent her flying back towards the one of the tombstones.

"Ok…now I'm pissed off." said Buffy as she stood up and prepared to kick some ass, she was about to hit one of the vampires when both parties stopped when they heard someone groan. The four vampires and Buffy turned to look towards the source of the groan to see that the naked young man that was previously unconscious on the ground was standing on the edge of the crater with a confuse look on his face. Buffy turned her head with a blush on her face at having seen the blonde's…parts.

"What the hell am I?' said Naruto as he stared at the four guys with the weird faces and at the cute blonde girl fighting them.

"Get him." said the vampire with the black hair as two of the vampires broke off and tackled him to the ground, Buffy ran forward to help the blonde but was intercepted by the leader of the group and his lackey.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" said the leader of the pack of vampires as he threw a punch, Buffy ducked under the punch and drove her stake on the lackeys chest dusting him.

"Ahh can't find good help these day's." said the leader of the pack as he threw off his dark red leather jacket and pulled out a long dagger. Buffy stared at the dagger for a few seconds before she dashed forwards and use and slammed her fist on the vampires face, the vampire dropped the dagger and tried to kick Buffy, but she had back flipped and slammed her foot on his shin sending the vampire down to the floor.

"You won this round Slayer but next time…I'll drain you dry." said the vampire before he stood up and ran, Buffy was about to go after him bet remembered the blonde that had been tackled to the ground.

When she turned she saw that both vampires were on the ground unconscious and that one of them wasn't wearing any pants and the other was missing his shirt and shoes, she walked up to them and quickly dusted them.

"Ok so that's how you kill them, I snapped their necks twice and they still came at me." said a voice from behind them, when she turned she saw the blonde putting on the dark red jacket the leader of the vampires had discarded.

"Whoa this is a nice jacket ." said Naruto as he finished putting on the jacket, he was now dressed in a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. And he was twirling around the long dagger that leader of the vamps had dropped.

"How did you do that, they were actually trained vampires, they even gave me a run for my money." said Buffy as she stood next to the blonde and had to suppress a blush when she saw the big grin that appeared on his face.

"Ahh that was nothing those guys were punks I didn't even break a sweat, but what the hell is a vampire." said Naruto as he placed the dagger away inside one of the pocket's f his new jacket.

"Well that's kind of a long story…" said Buffy as she sat on one of the tombstones. Naruto smiled and sat on the tombstone in front on her.

"Well I got time." said Naruto as he listened to Buffy tell him all about vampires. Naruto just sat there intently listening to all the details that the really talkative girl was spouting.

2 hours later

"Ok that's a hell of a lot to process…so vampires and demons huh?' said Naruto as he jump up from the tombstone and started circling around Buffy.

"Yeah pretty much but now that you know how to kill them…." said Buffy but was suddenly interrupted by Naruto.

"So how come you know some much about vampires and demons and stuff." said Naruto, Buffy started to fidget with her necklace out of nervousness.

"Well you see…it actually…kind of…my job." Buffy whispered the last part but Naruto's keen hearing manage to catch it.

"So this is your job…what do you mean." said Naruto as he once again took his sitting position in front of Buffy and stared at her intently.

"Well you see, I'm kind of the slayer." said Buffy as he chest puffed up a little with pride, Naruto recognize that as the same pride he had when he told people he was a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What's a slayer?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see, In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness." said Buffy as she flinched from the look on Naruto's face.

"She alone will stand against the vampires…that's bullshit, and it's not fair why do you have to do it alone, aren't there any warriors to…I don't know help you or something." said Naruto as he angrily stood up.

"Well…yes and no, but I have friends that help me, they help with research and stuff, there's also Giles he's my watcher." said Buffy, Naruto huffed and sat back down, a pissed of look still plastered all over his face.

"What's a watcher." said Naruto, Buffy smiled at the look on the blonde's face and started telling him all about the slayer, her duties, the watcher council and her friends.

"So…this is a really interesting dimension, not as dangerous as my home but still pretty good." said Naruto. Buffy stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"I was meaning to ask you…what's up with the crater and the explosion…where the hell did you come from." said Buffy, Naruto stared at the night sky for a while before deciding that since Buffy had been so honest with him he should do the same.

"Well this is a really long story." said Naruto as he gave her a smile and started recounting his whole tale…he told her of his birth, the Kyuubi sealing, his childhood, his training as a ninja, the whole Akatsuki deal, his final fight with Madara the way the traitor Uchiha used those dirty eyes to sent him to his death and finally he told her of the deal he made with the Kyuubi to be transported to this world.

"Whoa not that's one hell of a story." said Buffy as she stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand. She then pulled him to his feet and started to drag him out of the cemetery.

"Where are you taking me Summers." said Naruto as he was been dragged by the slayer. Buffy ignored the blonde and continued walking.

"Well since your new here in this dimension you're going to need a place to stay and Giles is going to want to meet you." said Buffy and before Naruto could complain he was pulled and dragged out of the cemetery and towards the High school where the Scoobies where waiting Buffy to return from her nightly rounds.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHATER: MEET THE SCOOBIES


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2: Just have a little Faith

It had been a week since Naruto's arrival in Buffy's dimension, after spending a grand couple of hours answering Giles questions Naruto had manage to gain the Scoobies trust. He had, much to his annoyance, been forced to matriculate in the high school since technically he was still a 17years old, after Giles informed the Watcher's Council of Naruto, a boy with similar abilities as the slayer, Naruto was given an apartment and a weekly a allowance as a result of a treaty with the council, Naruto would act as backup for the slayer on her most…colorful missions.

"Hey Buffy do I look or what?" Questioned Naruto as he was stepped out from his bathroom and showed her his new look, he had use some of his money to buy a few set's of clothes, he came out wearing a pair of dark purple and black Jordan's, some loose dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his ripped body and dark purple bottom up shit and a plain black leather jacket with the kanji for Toad Sage in the back.

"What's the weird stitching in the back." said Buffy as she wanted to switch the subject before Naruto saw the blush on her face at seeing Naruto's body, Naruto gave her a smile before he took of his jacket and showed it to her.

"I did it last night, it means "Toad Sage"…that was my title in my old world." said Naruto as he placed the jacket back on and started to look around his room for something, Buffy sat down on one of Naruto's new recliner seats before she started to look through her backpack for her new semesters class schedule.

"Well thanks to Giles you, me, Willow and Xander have all the same classes so there's no need to worry since you'll have us to explain stuff to you." said Buffy before she put away her schedule and looked up to see Naruto holding his queen size bed.

"What are you looking for." said Buffy as Naruto put his bed down and angrily sat down on it. Buffy almost laugh when she saw the pout on Naruto's face.

"I'm looking for that cool Katana you gave me the other day." said Naruto as he kicked over a cardboard box that held all the ninja weapons he still had from his ninja day, kunai. Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, some storage scrolls he now couldn't open, and a special storage scroll Kakashi had given him before he died, the insides a complete mystery to Naruto.

"Why are you looking for your sword now, you should be getting ready to go to school." said Buffy as she stood up and threw Naruto his backpack.

"Well I was planning on taking it with me." said Naruto as he caught his backpack and strapped it to his back completely missing the horrified look on Buffy's face.

"You can't take weapons to school, if you get caught you'll be expelled." yelled Buffy as she backed up to him and slapped him upside the head. Naruto sheepishly scratched his new bump.

"What if were attack at school?" asked a suddenly indignant Naruto, Buffy slapped his head again before she walked backwards to completely stand in front of the blonde.

"I told you Naruto, we have weapons in the library in case of attack, and if your caught with a weapon you'll get into big trouble, so no bringing swords to school." said Buffy as she again walked up to Naruto and started patting him down.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing Buffy, no touchy." said Naruto as Buffy once again slapped the back of his head before finally founding what she was looking for.

"Get your head out of the gutter you perverd, I'm searching you for weapons." said Buffy as she pulled out a hidden tri prong kunai Naruto had hidden in his leather jacket chest pocket. Buffy held the kunai in front of Naruto's face while tapping her foot on the floor.

"What you looking at me like that for…it's a, security blanket." said Naruto as he shrugged Buffy's amused look and stepped by her and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you coming." said Naruto as he walked out of his apartment, secretly pocketing another Hiraishin kunai with out before turning at the door and looking at a slightly pissed off Buffy.

"You know you get angry real quick." said Naruto as he had to ducked under a sandal that Buffy threw and jumped down towards the street where Giles was waiting for then in his car.

"Yo, Giles-man beautiful day huh?…" said Naruto as he bumped knuckles with Giles and sat on the hood of his car waiting for Buffy as she was walking down the stairs.

"Why yes, today is a fairly good day." said Giles as he took of his glasses and started cleaning them. Naruto smiled at the proper attitude Giles had and jumped off the hood when Buffy got to the car.

"So we ready to get this show on the road." said Buffy as she opened the door to the car and sat down, Naruto laughed at the weird saying before he sat in the backseat, Giles finished cleaning his glasses and got in the car.

High School

Giles dropped of Buffy and Naruto on the block next to the high school before heading off.

"Why can't he drive us all the way there?" asked Naruto as he held his backpack with one hand while he walked next to Buffy.

"We can't just go up to school riding with the librarian…people might start to ask questions." said Buffy , as the walked to school Naruto noticed that a lot of girls where staring at him. Naruto gently nudge Buffy with his shoulder and looked towards all the girls that were looking at him while speaking to each other.

"Well Naruto…that right there is your own personal Fan Club." said Buffy, when she said that she had to stop and laugh out loud when she saw the look of pure horror on Naruto's face."No…no no no, this can't be happening." said a paled Naruto as he hid behind Buffy and pushed her to walk ahead of him. After a few more seconds he snapped out of it and continued walking normally.

"What was that about." said a still laughing Buffy. Naruto gave her a glare that said "Don't push it" and walked on leaving her behind.

"Come on don't be like that…tell me." screamed Buffy as she ran up to Naruto.

Entrance to School.

Naruto and Buffy were sitting on a bench waiting for Buffy's friends to arrive, Naruto was playing with a yoyo Buffy had given him and she was studying for a test.

"So today is your first day back huh…I you manage it." said Naruto as he threw the yoyo and made it go all around in a full circle, Buffy looked up from her book to speak.

"The school board made him take me back…so the little toad had to tuck his tail between his legs and limp off." said Buffy before she smiled and the confuse look on Naruto's face.

"It's an expression…he's not actually a toad." said Buffy, she was about continue reading when Xander and his girlfriend, Cordelia, showed up.

"Whoa Buffy, how the hottie sitting with you." said Cordelia as she walked up to Naruto and offered her hand, Naruto raised an eyebrow before he took her hand and shook it.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and since you hanging around the X-man I assume you're his girl Cordelia right?" said Naruto as he put his yoyo away and stoop up and bumped knuckles with Xander.

"Yes cute and smart." said Cordelia as she entangle her arm around Naruto's and started to flirt with him, much to Xander's dismay. A few seconds later Willow and Oz showed up, Naruto used that as a excuse to free himself from Cordelia's grasp and walked away from her.

"Hey Willow, Oz." said Naruto as he gave Willow a smile and a knuckle bump to Oz. Cordelia walked back up to Xander while Buffy and the other's talked about their week.

After School

"Good god…that was torture." said Naruto was he quickly left the school Buffy and her gang walking behind him laughing at the blonde's action.

"Don't be such a girl it wasn't that bad." said Oz as he patted Naruto in the back, the blonde just shrugged before taking out his yoyo and started to mess with it.

"So what's the plan for tonight." asked Xander as he placed his arm around Cordelia, Oz did the same with Willow all the while not noticing the sad look on Buffy's face.

"Well I wanna check out that place…The Gold?" said Naruto, he immediately stopped playing with yoyo when he notice that all his friends had stopped talking.

"You mean The Bronze?" said a giggling Willow, the others had similar expressions on heir face.

"Yeah that's what I said… so, can we go?" said Naruto with big puppy look eyes on his face. The girls had to suppress the itch to scream cute and pinch his cheeks while the men just groan and kept walking.

"Yes we can go to The Bronze tonight." said Buffy as she passed Naruto and the two girls and walked after the boys.

"What's up her ass." said Cordelia, Willow immediately made a "epp" sound and left to go after Buffy leaving Naruto alone with Cordelia, the moment Naruto saw Cordelia look at him and lick her lips he took out his yoyo and casually ran after the group.

That Night, The Bronze

Buffy walked up to Oz and Willow, who were in the middle of a kissing session, sat down on the couch next to them, when the saw her sit down.

"Don't let me interrupt." said Buffy as she offer each a drink.

"Are you…is she all glow-y." said Willow as she gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I suspect Happiness." said Oz as he took a drink.

"I passed my English makeup exam…hanging with my friends, hello my life how I missed you." said Buffy with a happy shrug.

"So where is Naruto?" asked Buffy, Willow release a small giggle then she pointed towards the balcony, where a pale looking Naruto was hiding in a corner.

"What happened to him, he looks like he was attacked." asked Buffy as she whistled to catch the blonde's attention, when he heard her he silently started making his way towards the group.

"Well he said he wanted to dance so when he did Cordelia's group of friends cornered him in the middle of the dance floor." said Willow as another giggle escaped her lips.

"It was brutal…you know like in those Discovery Channel specials where a pack of lions corner a injured gazelle." Oz said seriously which only made Buffy and Willow laugh harder.

"It's not funny, one of those girls grabbed me in a very sensitive place." said Naruto as sat down next to Willow, the moment he did he stop shivering and went back to normal.

"Your weird." said Buffy which made Oz laugh, Willow giggle and Naruto to smirk.

"So I been told." said Naruto as he pulled out his yoyo and started messing with it.

"Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave." said Cordelia as she suddenly came from the dance floor with Xander behind her. The gang looked towards the dance floor to see a girl dressed in skimpy clothing dancing with some guy that look like he belong back in the 70.

"What was the last thing that guy dance to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?" asked and indignant Cordelia while Xander and Naruto look at the girl in awe.

"She beautiful." thought Naruto as he stopped playing with his yoyo to look at the girl, Oz notice the look in Naruto's face and poked him in the arm.

"She will it you alive." said Oz in a hush tone so that only Naruto could hear him, the comment made Naruto smirk. Naruto notice that Buffy also had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong Buffy." Naruto said, out of the corner of his eye he saw that the girl and the weirdly dressed man had started to walk out of the club.

"I don't think that guy is much for Sunshine." said Buffy as she stood up, she was about to go after the man when she notice that Naruto was already half way to the exit.

"What up with him." said Buffy as and the rest of the Scoobies stood and left to go after Naruto.

When they reached outside the didn't see anything out of the normal.

"Where she go?" asked an anxious Buffy as she looked around the area.

"I bet it's nothing, there probably just making out." said Cordelia, the moment she did a loud thud was heard over the side of the building.

"That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong." said Willow as they all ran to the side of the building to see what was happening.

"Stop Struggling this won't hurt." said the weird 70 vampire as he held the girl against the fence. Suddenly the girl grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face before jumping and delivering a hard kick to his face, that's when Buffy and got there,

"It's ok I got it, your Buffy, right?" said the girls as she introduced herself to the group, suddenly the vampire grabbed her from behind and she used head butted him in the face.

"I'm Faith." said the girl as she threw the vampire against the fence and started to kick and punch him.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." said Oz to a shocked Willow.

Faith finished kicking and punching the vampire and threw him to the floor, she was about to ask Buffy for her stake when something fell in front of her and embedded itself on, she bended down to look at it and saw that it was a strange knife one side was made of metal and the other was made of wood. She took it and quickly staked the vampire.

"Whoa this thing is wicked." said Faith as she examined the knife, she place her finger inside ring at the end and started spinning it.

"Thanks I came up with the idea yesterday." said Naruto as he suddenly jumped out from the roof and landed near next to Xander causing the man to yelp in surprise.

"Wimp." said Naruto causing Xander to sneer, Naruto then walked towards and stood next to Faith and Buffy.

"In my home we called them Kunai." said Naruto as he took out another one and handed it to Buffy.

"You can keep them…I made plenty." said Naruto before he turned and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" said Buffy, Naruto turned and gave her a smile.

"When I was in the roof I notice that Cordelia's scary friends left so…I'm going to get my freak on." said Naruto as he use his hands to do a crazy dance {a/n thing the Johnny Bravo dance.} that made everyone hold their side's laughing. When Naruto finished doing his little dance he walked back inside.

"Cute, funny and good with his hand…now that's a man." said Faith before she followed the blonde inside.

"Ohh this just got more complicated." though Buffy as she followed the rest of her friends back inside the club.

One Hour Later

Faith had just finished telling the gang some of her stories when a smiling Naruto came back from the dance floor."That was awesome, you guys have some awesome music…better than my home anyway." said Naruto as he sat down in between Buffy and Faith and rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, Faith was going to ask him something but stopped when she saw the look of overwhelming sadness that was dancing in his eyes, she was about to ask what was wrong when the look in his face disappeared and was replace by his normal smiling face.

"About that Naruto, you still haven't told us that much about you…We know you told Giles and Buffy but every time we ask they say we should ask you." said Xander, while Willow Oz, Cordelia and even Faith seen interested in hearing about the blonde.

"Ahh I don't want to ruin this great night by telling my story but since you guys deserved to know…I'll tell you." said Naruto as the look of sadness came back to his face.

"I was born on a village named Konohagakure no Sato…which means Village Hidden in the Leaf, this village was a Ninja Village which meant that it was full of the greatest warriors know in all the Elemental Countries" said Naruto as he pulled out a new headband he had made some day ago and showed them the symbol.

"One night on November 10, after a series of complicated events a huge demon attacked the Village, the demon was know as the 9 Tail Demon Fox, the strongest of the nine tailed beast that roamed the elemental countries, it was a mighty demon and it killed many of the ninja that tried to attack it, that is until the leader or the village or Hokage came and confronted the demon, and with the help from his wife they sacrificed their life to seal the demon back into there newborn baby…me." said Naruto, as he looked around he could see the shocked look on everyone's face.

"After, when the villagers heard of the sealing they immediately called for my execution, but the former Hokage, who had taken back the position after my father's death, wouldn't do it, so instead he made a law that forbid everyone from speaking about my…situation, in hopes that the newest generation didn't grow up with the same hate for me that their parents and grandparents had." said Naruto, he again looked around and saw that Willow had tears running down her face.

"Guys I don't have to continue…I can stop if it becomes too much I know…." he was stopped when Buffy placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Ok…as I was saying he made it illegal to speak of my condition to anyone and to avoid assassination attempts from my father's enemies he gave me my mother's surname, and since my parents had married in secret only a few people knew of my heritage, so anyway the parent even thou they didn't speak of my condition they still shunned me and told their kids to stay away from me, so I had a pretty lonely childhood so say the least." said Naruto as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"But even thou I had so many obstacles little by little I started making friends…first it was my teacher at the ninja academy, then it was my teammates from my squad, them after an invasion in my home even the villager's started to like me, I met a great man that became my teacher and father figure I also met the closes thing I ever had to a mother." said Naruto as tears started to pour from his face as he thought of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I got a bond similar to that of a brother and a sister…hell I even got a perverted uncle." said Naruto as again a sad smile appeared on his face when he thought back on Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"But one day I learned of this group…Akatsuki, their goal was to collect the nine tailed beast and to make them in to a huge weapon…that's when they started to come after me." said Naruto as his fist tightened when he thought of the bastards that made up that fucking group.

"They made my life a living hell and even killed a few of my precious people…anyway when they killed my teacher I started to train with a unbreakable determination, soon I started to hunt and kill the members one by one…at the end I stood against the leader of the group…a man named Madara Uchiha, he was the man responsible for the Nine tail attack on my village the day I was born, after learning of his plan to combine all the Tail beast back up in to one and become it's host then he was going to use it's power to control the world, he had manage to capture 7 of the 9 but when the nations refused to give me and the other host to him he declared the Fourth Ninja World War." said Naruto he notice that all the looks were those of pure intrigue.

"After a huge and painful battle I manage to defeat him using my most powerful jutsu…at the cost of my ability to use mold chakra," said Naruto, after a quick explanation of what jutsu and chakra meant he continued.

"I had manage to exact a mortal wound on him but before he died he used one of his blasted eye techniques to open a dimensional rift and sent me through it…there the Kyuubi gave me a gift for defeating his former master and sent me here to this dimension where I met all of you." said Naruto, once again looking up he saw the look of awe and sadness on their faces.

"It must be tough never seen your love ones ever gain." said Oz, while the rest of the gang could only nod in response.

"It isn't that hard…you remember when I said that Madara declared the Fourth Great Ninja War…when I refuse to surrender to him, he made it a point to hunt and kill everyone of my precious persons." said Naruto sadly as he stood up and started to walk back towards the exit.

"I feel bad about ruining the night and slipping but I suddenly became very tired…so I'll go." said Naruto as he walked out of the club leaving a behind his new friends to go mourn his old ones.

"Poor Guy…"said Faith as she stood up and went after the Naruto.

Naruto leaned against the dirty damp brick wall outside The Bronze, he had his eyes closed as he let the cool breeze flow through his gravity defying golden locks. The teen stiffened as he felt a presence near him, turning to face the new arrival and blushed deeply when he came face to face with Faith.

"Oh. Faith. Why are you out here?" Naruto asked.

"Someone is missing from the party." Came the simple reply, the beautiful brunette leaned against the wall in Naruto's earlier position.

"Oh, well I hope you find that person." Naruto stated as he turned and began walking down the dark street to find a place to crash for the night. However, he was held up by a surprisingly strong grip. Looking down at his captured arm he realized Faith had stopped him. He gave her a look of surprise before she let go. Sighing, Faith let go.

"I was talking about you. Let's go." She demanded grabbing the sleeve of his clothing and dragging him back inside to the others.

XxX

**That's the end of Chapter 2! I added something a little extra to this chapter. It didn't seem fitting to leave the chapter at what it was. R&R Let me know what you think. Again I had afterall just adopted this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm gonna let you guys know again that I have adopted this story and I only left the first 2 chapters, with having the second lengthened only slightly. I cannot take credit for the first 2 chapters. **

**I just wanna thank the author that allowed me to adopt this story, Suna-Puppet-Master. I hope to do it justice! Now that I got that BS out of the way, why don't we go on to the chapter? **

**A/N 2: This on will be my writing, I hope you enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Naruto: the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 3: the other blonde**

The Bronze was still lively and bustling with a rambunctious crowd, The Scoobies still sat at their tables wondering what was up with the new kid. Slowly each of them went back to their own thing as Faith returned dragging a stumbling Naruto who had a look of surprise as he comically tried to regain his balance.

"H-hey! Le'go!" Naruto cried with a worried expression, he seriously didn't want to land on his face.

Faith rolled her eyes at the blonde's dramatics, she looked over to Buffy to see her giving a look of confusion.

"Oh quit your whining, you baby." Faith smirked challengingly.

Naruto growled at the name. However was oblivious to the challenging tone, the blonde sighed and fixed the brunette with a glare.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly like a stubborn child.

Angel grunted in amusement, "You're proving her right, little one." The 250 year old vampire chuckled.

Naruto's face flushed crimson in embarrassment as he tried to hold back his growing anger. Clenching his fists tightly at his sides, soon warm crimson liquid began to leak down his palm over his knuckles. "I'm not a baby.." he stated, barely keeping his rising anger in check.

Angel noticed the scent of blood in the air, strong powerful blood. He decided to try and defuse the blonde's growing rage.

"It was a joke, calm down."

"Sure." Naruto smirked, "I need to hit something."

Faith perked up at this, so did Buffy. They were beginning to like this kid.

"Thought you'd never ask." Faith stated with a seductive smile that cause Naruto to flush crimson once more. She had to hold back a laugh at Naruto's nervousness, even though she wasn't the type of girl to stay with one person for long.

Faith found that she thought Naruto was actually rather cute when he blushed like that. _'Whoa! Where'd that come from!? Damn Faith, pull yourself together..' _she thought with slight surprise.

This didn't go unnoticed by Buffy, she smiled softly to herself before looking up at Angel and her smile widened. "I think someone's got a crush…" she said quietly in a sing song voice.

Angel looked confused momentarily before he shifted his gaze to Naruto and the brunette slayer; Faith looked as if she wanted to jump the kid. Though not in the way of fighting either.

Naruto however, looked as if he wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. Naruto finally calmed himself and shrugged indifferently, he truly didn't care if he had company he just wanted to punch something or someone to work off his stress.

"Maybe I'll go look for one of those guys that turn to dust when you stab them with wood." He stated.

Buffy frowned, Angel rose an eyebrow while the others kept to themselves. Faith however, was jumping for joy on the inside. She was after all getting quite anxious herself. Faith never really liked sitting around for long. "Vampires, you mean?" Buffy offered helpfully.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Yes them!" he stated pointing at the blonde slayer.

"I'll come with you." She stated finally, not willing to take the chance of him going on his own.

Faith nodded her head as well, "Ditto." She agreed with Buffy. _'I wanna keep an eye on him.' _She thought as she took a glance around the packed club.

Naruto nodded at Faith with a small smile, he didn't like being in places with so many people.

Buffy sighed and nodded as she glanced down at Angel's watch, "Yeah, I guess we should patrol quickly before calling it a night." The petite blonde bounced to her feet from Angel's lap and offered Naruto a bright smile after stretching and turning back to Angel. "Will you come too?" she asked with a slight pout on her full lips.

Angel sighed and shook his head sadly, "No, I have things I need to take care of first. I'll try to catch up after." He stated glumly as he leaned in and captured Buffy's lips in a tender kiss. After that he made his way through the crowded floor and exited the club.

Buffy huffed in slight disappointment and then smiled at Naruto once again; she gave the brightest smile that Naruto had ever seen.

"Let's go kill some of the bumpy foreheaded clan." She turned to her friends, "Sorry guys, duty calls." Buffy offered them an apologetic smile.

She looked at Willow and smiled at her best friend. "I'll try to finish up early so we can lay in bed and eat junk food and watch chick flicks!" she offered the redhead.

Willow smiled widely and nodded quickly.

Buffy smiled and nodded before giving her a hug, and nodding to Naruto, signalling that she was ready.

"Okay, lead the way!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Faith giggled quietly at his enthusiasm, before she hooked her arm with his and dragged him towards the door with a smirking Buffy.

"I can't wait to see what he can do.." Buffy thought absently as she followed after the two with a shake of her head.

The trio soon set off for the closest cemetery to the Bronze, Restfield Cemetery. Home of a peroxide pain in her ass.

'_How I hope I don't run into Spike.'_ Buffy thought with a hopeful expression, oh hell, who does she think she's trying to fool? With her luck, she was in for a long night.

xXx

Restfield Cemetery was quiet at the stroke of midnight, other than the sounds of a scuffle in the field by a certain crypt. The sound of a vampire becoming dust in the wind was the only commotion.

The battlefield showed the victor to be a pale peroxide blonde with a black leather duster and a cigarette dangling loosely from his parted lips, with a smirk present.

"Don't know 'bout you mate, but I like a bit o' violence before bed." He stated to no one in particular, lighting his smoke he took a deep puff and inhaled the toxic chemicals into his dead lungs with a heavy exhale. Spike's ears twitched slightly as his keen hearing picked up multiple voices approaching, curious he stepped into the shadows and watched the clearing with a critical eye as he sniffed the air.

A smirk found its way onto the master vampires' face, "So you can't resist the darkness eh pet?" he muttered as he then frowned when he saw Buffy and Faith with someone he didn't recognize.

xXx

Naruto and his companions made their way through the entrance to Restfield Cemetery and they each took a deep breath of the crisp night air, they began trolling through the cemetery from one end to the other.

Two hours found them nothing in the way of vampires or demons for that matter, which was until Naruto heard sounds of fighting ahead and decided to pick up the pace slightly.

Buffy noticing Naruto's rush decided to see what was on his mind, "So Naruto, what's with the speed walking?" Buffy asked as she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck rise, her 'spidey sense' alerting her to a nearby vampire. Taking a deep breath once again praying to whatever god that listened that she wouldn't have to deal with Spike.

Faith who had kept to herself, stuck in her own thoughts concerning Naruto. _'Damn, is it just me or is this guy hot?' _she asked herself while finding it hard not to look at his ass as he walks. Faith frowned, _'Hold up, why am I thinking about this? I cant have feelings for this kid.. can I?' _She thought to herself in slight fear as she pulled herself from her musings to take a look around as she too felt the presence of a vampire.

Naruto was focused solely on his surroundings, when he caught sight of movement in the bushes he reached down and pulled a kunai from his waistband of his jeans and hurled it into the bushes, where he then heard a string of curses coming from where he threw it and smirked.

Spike frowned as he rose a scarred eyebrow at the three in front of him, _'Who is this kid..?' _his thoughts were soon broken however, when he found himself having to dodge a flying object that narrowly missed his head.

Spike cursed colourfully from his position on his ass. Spike growled and glanced back out in the direction that the object was hurled from and was surprised to see that Naruto was staring directly at him with a smirk.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." Naruto demanded to the air. Faith adopted a confused expression as she glanced at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

"What? How?" Buffy let out a sigh as she readied herself for who their audience was.

Spike almost choked on his own non-existent breath and growled before rising and leaving the now hostile bushes, he couldn't help but smirk at the audacity this kid had. He regarded the blonde with a critical eye as he began to circle Naruto as if he was a prey.

Meanwhile Buffy gazed skyward and muttered something that sounded like "Stupid luck. Stupid vampires."

Faith rose her own eyebrow when Spike stepped out, "Oh look, it's Billy Idol." She claimed sarcastically, earning a glare from the aforementioned peroxide blonde.

"Oy! Watch it, missy." He warned with a pointed finger. He then turned to Naruto and resumed his predatory circling, he then chuckled. "Oh right! You want to have a rough n tumble?" he asked with a vicious smirk. Before turning his attention to Buffy, he gave her a toothy grin and let his vampire visage melt into place on his face.

Buffy had to fight the urge to go up to him and drive a stake through his unbeating heart, "Ugh Spike, how many times do I have to threaten your pathetic unlife before you finally disappear?" she asked feigning innocence.

Spike was about to retort with his own comeback when he was interrupted by Naruto lunging at him headlong, however he got a face full of dirt when Spike side stepped him expertly.

"Right then, a brawl then is it?" he flashed some fang before going to sweep Naruto's legs from under him to which the former shinobi jumped over and swung his left leg swiftly catching Spike right in the jaw, sending the peroxide blonde into a cursing heap. However, Naruto's reprieve was short lived as he had to scramble to narrowly dodge the fist aimed for his chin.

"Oh this is getting' good!"

"Shut it." Naruto growled as he launched at Spike once more.

However, he was stopped as Buffy came in a kicked Spike in the nose causing him to drop to the ground like a ton of bricks gripping his bloody nose.

"Ow! Bloody hell! Not the nose!" his voice muffled from his hand.

"Leave Spike. Before you fit in an ashtray." The petite blonde warned with a glare.

Spike chuckled after wiping the blood from his face and regaining his feet, "I'm the good guy remember?" he asked with a frown.

Buffy found it hard to hold back her scoff, "When were you ever good before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. Okay maybe not by choice, but still! If it weren't for this bleedin' chip in m' cranium, I'd prove it!"

Naruto grunted as he sat on a tombstone, muttering about women and stealing his thunder. He was actually enjoying himself in that little scrap, he glared off to the side with a slight pout marring his kitsune like features.

"Man, I was having me some fun.. You had to go ruin it.."

Buffy glared at Naruto and pointed her finger at him, "You shush!" she returned her gaze to Spike, completely missing the look of anger on Naruto's face.

"You 'onna let 'er talk to you like 'hat mate?"

Buffy frowned and delivered another kick to Spike's nose who grabbed it quickly in pain and laid back growling, he tried to glare at Buffy through the pain in his watery eyes.

"Bugger not the nose.. AGAIN!"

Naruto had to hold back a chuckle although he failed and let it out; Faith glanced at Naruto with a small smile.

'_He isn't that bad to look at.. The fact he took on a master vamp and lived surprises me.' _she thought to herself and turned to make her way out of the cemetery with her thoughts now going into the gutter. _"I wonder if he's as equipped as he is talented..'_

Faith's eyes widened at her train of thought, she can't be getting feelings for this new arrival. She never let her emotions take control of her before. She wasn't about to start. She was soon taken out of her reverie once again as Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and leaned on her slightly with a big smile, he then blushed as he noticed how close he was to her. He soon jumped away and began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that.."

Naruto began searching for something to say, when he was interrupted by a smiling and slightly blushing Faith.

"It's five by five." She waved him off, she gazed up at the night sky and closed her eyes allowing the cool breeze to wash over her. "You know I was hoping to get some kind of action tonight."

Spike unbeknownst to the two was not fuming, he shot to his feet and began backing away.

"It's been fun Slayer, but I've had enough of 'Kick the Spike'. Time to get drunk and pass out." He didn't bother saying anything else as he slipped away into the shadows after sending Naruto a calculating stare.

Naruto soon found himself and his companions leaving the cemetery after a fruitless patrol for a fight, as they left there was only one thought between the three.

'_I want some action..' _

xXx

**Well there's chapter 3, hopefully its to your guys' liking. Remember R&R makes quicker updates. Thank you all for your support, I hope to hear many great ideas or opinions from you! **

**Signed, Kyle.**


End file.
